deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Josuke Higashikata vs Giorno Giovanna
Josuke vs Giorno Gog.png|Gogeta46power V.1 Josuke vs Giorno Gog 2.1.png|Gogeta46power V.2 Gold is Unbreakable.png|Gogeta46power V.3 Description Diamond is Unbreakable vs Golden Wind! Which one of the Jojo healers will take it in a fight? Will Josuke still be living on some Great Days, or will Giorno keep going strong and fighting gold? Interlude Gogeta: Who says the medic always has to take the backline? Nina: Well I mean they need to heal you, they will need to stay in the back, however sometimes it can be incorporated in the fighting style. Gogeta: Like Josuke Higashikata, the man who caused the death of David Bowie. Joshu.gif Nina: And Giorno Giovanna, the level 100 boss. ' GioGio.gif ' Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Josuke Gogeta: Young Josuke has lived an average life, he went to school and was generally liked by his peers, you would think it may be a person that actually has a normal ass backstory, however what got him to this point was nothing but what you would call... bizarre? Nina: Yes, that joke was very obligatory. However that is true, enter Joseph Joestar, a man that is known for his more.. eccenrtric personality, well it turns out he is nothing but a dirty cheat. He cheated on his wife with a woman named Tomoko, in which he got pregnant and out popped Josuke. Gogeta; Yes, Suzie Q was pissed and Joseph would never be the same Ultimate Lifeform killing badass he once was. However that is not about this, this is about Josuke. Yes he would have been a normal kid with a normal life, however he just so happened to have a blood relation to the Joestar bloodline, meaning when DIO awakened using Jonathan's body, something terrible happened. Nina: It made the baby Josuke brutally sick, to the point of near death. It just so happened also that there was a blizzard so Josuke really had little to no chance to live, however his savior appeared. A man with unique hair randomely showed up in battle scars, so he then pushed the car both Josuke and Tomoko were in. With that push the car was freed from the ditch was in and they were able to drive to safety. Gogeta: Josuke's life was pretty normal after that...other than one big fact, he manifested what is known in the Jojo universe as a Stand, a ghost that pretty much culminated fighting spirit of the user. Josuke just so happened to get one so similar to Jotaro, it is a little creepy, his stand is of course called. Josuke: CRAZY DIAMOND!! Crazy Diamond: DORARARARA Nina: Like most punching ghost Crazy Diamond is rediculously strong, I mean it managed to stalemate the strength of even Star Platinum, who before could even bust an entire wall of teeth that are as tough as diamonds, so it is already obvious this stand is something else entirely. Gogeta: It also carries over Star Platinum's precision, beign able to accurately hit targets over a large distance by just throwing out a rock or something, hell he killed a rat with a bullet just by flicking it with its thumb, it having enough force in order to completely kill the rat, this rat prior was actually able to trick out Jotaro's own time stopping, so this rat is not stupid. Nina: Going back to his absolute raw strength, Crazy Diamond is more than powerful enough to break apart a wall with his own power, punch straight through people, enough to even see the complete back of them, and of course as said before his strength easily scales right up to Star Platinum. Gogeta: Being a close range fast kind of stand too, he is very fast, if his punching speed was anything to go off of.it is quite obvious he can move faster than the eye can track..hell it is debatle he can even move faster than the speed of light, due to scaling to Star Platinum and the such. Nina: Physicality aside Crazy Diamond's head is shaped like a heart, that pretty much casts Josuke as the healer of the group...and his healing ability is pretty broken. Say if a person's arm got ripped off, Crazy Diamond can put his hand right next to it and the arm would slowly attach back to the person. Gogeta: Cut in half? Crazy Diamond can even fix that right up, god shot in the arm? Still can fix that right up..hell it does not even need to really be alive for him to use this ability. Say if he breaks a wall to bits easily, he can repair it with there being no reprocussions to what even happened to the wall. Nina: Not only that, he can even use this ability to infuse the molecules in someone to whatever surface he breaks before. Say if he is giving a rapid fire punch off on you, to the point where you hit a rock and the rock gets fucked up, when Crazy Diamond uses that ability, he can make it so the molecules in your body gets infused in the cock, meaning they are effectively dead. Gogeta: However not everything is sunshin and rainbows with this specific ability, I mean he cannot heal himself with it. Yeah that kind of sucks, you have an amazing ass ability with little to no counter really, and you cannot even heal yourself with it, damn Josuke really got gipped when it comes to his ability. Nina: Also he can't bring people back from the dead with it. So if a person was dead prior to using Crazy Diamond's restore ability, they would still be dead since their organs have already stopped working, and he can only heal people fully when they are alive, even if he can fix the wounds of someone that is dead...a stand cannot revive someone. Gogeta: Wait didn't Star Platinum heal Jos- Nina: ANYWAY Crazy Diamond is a strong stand that contended with the strongest, however a Stand is only as strong as the person using it, and Josuke is an amazing stand user, I mean he managed to find the user of Highway Star, while running away from the stand that recently absorbed the power of Rohan Kishibe, one of the more powerful stand users of the part. Gogeta: Also... Josuke used his mind to trick Kira Yoshikage, one of the most intelligent characters, to kill his own father with his own bubble bomb...yeah don't think about it too much, the less you think the more it makes sense to be honest. Nina: Tho Josuke does have one issue, he is not really mentally stable. I mean even one insult to his amazing head of hair is more than enough to drive him into a maddened frenzy, and make him blind to facts. Also Crazy Diamond's restore ability is a little worse due to the lack of concentration. Gogeta: Josuke may be a bit flawed, however there is a reason why he is the champion of Morioh. Giorno Gogeta: Dio, he is the reason why stands are manifested in the stands of the Joestar bloodline are manifested, however when you think about it. How much pussy did you think he got really, well if the kid Giorno Giovanna is any tell, then he got some of it. Nina: Born under Dio, of course the vampire did not take care of his own son, he left him with his mother and her new husband that she married into, however this man was well...kind of...abusive. He really did not care about this kid and his wife, and made sure that they felt some pain everday of their life no matter what. Gogeta: Due to this horrible childhood, Giorno grew up to be a cold kid, not making any friends or really trying to aim to be in society. However Giorno's life would change for the best when a gangster being chased by some mobsters fell into some grass near him, and when the mobsters asked the young offspring of Dio where the criminal went, he said to go one way....but Giorno lied. Nina: Luckily, however this gangster was kind of a cool guy. Noticing that Giorno was a good enough kid to not rat him out, he decided to make Giorno's life actually bearable, I mean first he made sure his father never hit him again, made sure all of the bullies that attacked Giorno stood down, and protected him in other ways with his team. Giorno learned one lesson, that he could trust someone. Gogeta: After that however, Giorno learned the true meaning of Italy's underground world, The mobsters there sell drugs to innocent children, and Giorno realized he needed to stop this trade, to protect the youth. So he... as he puts it, has a dream, to become the leader of the Mafia and make sure that he becomes what is truly a gang star. Nina: However becoming a true Gang Star is something that is easier said than done. I mean first of all you need to join the gang, which so happens to be called Passione, and that in of itself is not easy and honestly would be more than likely impossible if Giorno did not happen to have a chance meeting. Gogeta: A member of the gang, Bruno Bucciarati confronted Giorno, who happened to cause the death of another gang member Luca. It comes apparent that Giorno was also a stand user, like Josuke before, and this time he has what is perhaps the most versatile stand in all of Jojo. Giorno: GOLD EXPERIENCE!! '' ''MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!! Nina: Oh hey, he screams Muda when he does his punch barrage, just like a certain father he may or may not have. Just like Josuke Giorno's stand is a close range type with a range of 2-3 meters, and specializes in punching really damn fast, and really damn hard. Gogeta: I mean he already is strong enough to crack walls apart and bend metal like it is nothing. Also like most Jojo stands, he has the possibility to move faster than light speeds and of course even punch at those quite ludicrous speeds. Nina: Though.... Gold Experience as a punching ghost... really isn't that strong. I mean the stand Sticky Fingers proved to be a much stronger stand than it, and its speed even exceeded that of Gold Experience, so Giorno is not going to win in that many trophies when it comes to raw power. Gogeta: It is true that Giorno is not too strong, Gold Experience makes it up for having perhaps one of the best abilities any stand could ever have, he has an ability justly called life giver. Which does exactly what it sounds like, he can instill life into anything and anyone he touches with one of his stand's hands, pretty much making him effectively god in that respect. Nina: To be specific, he can touch or punch anything that is not living, and make it into a living object. Say if he touches a brick, he can turn the brick into a live snake, the life even gain characteristics of evolutions, such as a snake gaining poison resistance when it is born inside Fugo's Purple Haze poison gas. Gogeta: Yep, however not only that, say if you were to.....hit the life with a shovel like Leaky Eye Luca. Well, the same damage gets instantly reflected back into you. So pretty much if you punched it with the force of 1 megaton, well 1 megaton of damage will hit you instead, like that would kill any normal person...well no shit I guess. Nina: Not only can he create animals too, he can create any sort of plant life he wants. He will usually use the plants to either escape from his foes or trap them in an area, such as when they were even strong enough to hold a helicopter down long enough for Giorno and his pal Mista to catch up to it. Gogeta: Given Giorno's crazy knowledge on wildlife, he knows what is dangerous and what is not. He can say make...a venomous cobra to chomp down and poison his foes, or even scarier, a spider that will give you a fucking painful erection for 4 hours...and then you fucking die. If there is one thing I never want to see in my life, it is definitely that. Nina: Not only that, with Gold Experience he can directly sense and manipulate the life essense of people. With this it gives him a slight amount of precognition, being able to sense life around him. Note he does not seem to be able to use Gold Experience's physical abilities while trying to sense life around him. Gogeta: With just one punch, he can fill someone with what is called "Life energy" While that sounds like it would be a good thing, it really is not. While they are charged with this energy, their senses are all fucked up, meaning their brain moves faster than their body. With this they would not be able to move as normal, unless they can somehow sense how much faster their senses are moving. Nina: Not only that, since he can sense the direct life force of people, he can easily detect how much energy people have left. So in theory he can use this to continue his attack if he knows what he is doing is working, or change his strategy since it was not working beforehand. Gogeta: He can even heal himself with this stand! If he gets a wound, or an entire limb to be chopped off, he can actually create that portion of the limb back from pretty much anything in order to put it back. If he got a hand chopped off he can create a new hand to heal himself so to speak. Nina: However the object that he turns into a limb has to be of a similar size of to the limb in question. He can't turn anything into a hand, it has to be something that is about the size of a normal brick in order for a hand...can he create a perfectly functioning peni- actually forget about it. Gogeta: However Gold Experience wouldn't be such an effective stand if Giorno wasn't such an amazing user. I mean due to his giant knowledge of biology, he can pretty much whip up any strategy to deal the most lethal blow in the given situation. Nina: Like the time he managed to defeat Ciccolata, a smart ass fuck doctor by using geometry to kick a dead branch, knowing it was dead and revert back to a bullet, and go straight through his brain, by knocking it up to a propeller of an airplane...jesus fuck...how does that even work...? Gogeta: Given up to the circumstance...Giorno is always there...ready to become the true Gang Star. Battle (The scene starts as Josuke is walking down a dimly lit street) Josuke: Damn...I think I'm lost. (Giorno is shown also walking down) Josuke: Oi! Do you know the best direction to Morioh? Giorno: Oh, sorry, I do not. Josuke: Oh...wait. Your look is..familiar to say the least. Giorno: Pardon? Josuke: Yeah, Koichi was talking about a person that has hair exactly described as yours. Giorno: Koichi? (Shit, that's the small guy) Josuke: Yeah, he described the person as decently tall, blonde hair with three curls, with a pink getup. Giorno: I'm sorry, I do not know what you're talking about. Josuke: Oh..alright then, must be a different person. Giorno: Sorry for taking your time. (Josuke walks by Giorno) Josuke: Crazy Diamond! (Crazy Diamond appears and goes for a small punch to Giorno) Giorno: What the hell!? Gold Experience! (Gold Experience blocks the punch) Josuke: I knew it! You are the one that stole Koichi's belongings! Giorno: I really do not want to fight right now. Josuke: Koichi may have forgave you, but anyone that does that to my friends is dead to me. Giorno: Alright..fine. I guess you need a lesson. (They pose as they get ready) '' Screenshot 2019-05-29 at 7.17.55 PM.png '' (Both Jojo's look at each other, trying to get a read on the other's Stand. However Josuke is the first one that runs up and sends Crazy Diamond to attack Gold Experience. "DORARARARA" is heard as Giorno's guard is completely broken. "He's fast!" Thinks Giorno as he falls to the ground, however Gold Experience is able to get a kick into Crazy Diamond before he fully hits the ground. Josuke stutters as he is almost met with a giant punch, however Crazy Diamond barely catches it and delivers a blow right onto Giorno and not his stand, sending him flying) Giorno: (Damn it! He's fast, may even exceed Bucciarati!) Josuke: I see your stand is similar to mine, though I'd rather not stand here and just chit chat. (Josuke rushes to his foe and tries to clocks him with a punch. "DORARARARARAA!!" Giorno is met with a flurry of punches from Josuke, with one more to end the combo, however it is blocked by Gold Experience. Giorno lets out a gasp as he looks down and kicks the ground, sending some dust to blind Josuke, when he is, "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA" Gold Experience connects to Josuke with multiple punches, ending the combo by sending Josuke into a mound of trashcans, some of it nearly getting it to his hair however he manages to get the dust away before it gets in his hair) J''osuke: (Damn, his stand is fast!) I see we definitely have similar stands, though in terms of power, mine wins out.'' Giorno: Don't worry, I'm used to it. (Josuke stands up and brushes his pants from the dirt. He looks at Giorno and has "MENACING" written all around him. He steps toward Giorno, and they have a decently long staredown, and Crazy Diamond goes for a punch. Giorno prepares himself, however instead of punching him, it punches all around the ground making dust and debris fly upward. Giorno punches it all away, making pebbles fly everywhere. "I'VE GOT YOU! CRAZY DIAMOND! FIX THOSE ROCKS!!" The rocks that were the debris fly toward Giorno, stabbing him through the back, blood coming out of his mouth. They all reform back into the ground that was destroyed by Crazy Diamond's punching) Giorno: What is that stand!? (Before Giorno fully got his posture back Josuke delivers yet another punch combo. Sending Giorno into a wall, right through it. Josuke walks toward the wall, and looks inside it, surprised that Giorno is nowhere to be seen. "What..?" he looks around, it does not even look like Giorno has been in it, only some vines that are there. He brushes them aside and sees his ladybug brooch on the ground. He looks at it, and gets the idea to "fix" it, and sees that it goes out a window that was open. He hops out it and sees there are some snakes ready to bite him, he uses Crazy Diamond to punch at them, however the damage that would've been to the snakes are reflected to Josuke, and he sees that Giorno was in a window upstairs. "MUDAMUDAMUDA!!!" is heard as a punch rush hits the hair loving Jojo sending him flying) Josuke: Shit! What the hell was that! Giorno: Hm, he seems to make irrational desicions, that will be useful information. (Josuke stands up, still surprised on what happened looks at where the snakes were, and all of them were bricks. He questions himself on what actually happened, and comes up with the assumption that Giorno can instill illusions, and will not be tricked anymore. He steps at where they were and looks, sees Giorno looking down. He grabs one of the bricks and inspects it, and throws it up, while holding one piece of it, it is dodged and recalled with Crazy Diamond's restoration ability, however Giorno saw this coming and punches it while it is coming back, circumventing all of the damage that would have came to him if it were to hit him. Giorno jumps down, and punches at Josuke, Crazy Diamond blocking the shots and getting a good one right into Gold Experience) Josuke: Damn! I need to get what his stand does now! Or this will be trouble! Giorno: Hmm, the ability to restore anything, that is definitely a problem. (Crazy Diamond unleashes a flurry of punches, barely being blocked by the weaker Gold Experience, however one punch connects to GE, however this played right into Giorno's favor when Gold Experience is able to get a punch of on Crazy Diamond. Josuke gets launched back, and he gets up quickly, and sees that Giorno is moving at a slower pace than normal and blitzes up to him. He snickers "Hey! Why the hell did you make me faster, do you even know how to control your stand, well it doesn't matter really, Crazy Diamond! Let's end thos already and be home for Tonio's!" Crazy Diamond does not appear and he is confused) Josuke: The hell? Crazy Diamond!! W..Wait!? Why the hell am I right there? Crazy Diamond is back there too! '' '(While his senses are all fucked up he sees Gold Experience go for a punch that is moving slowly toward him, he looks on in horror. "What the hell is going on!? Why am I right here and there at the same time! Wait... did he also create those snakes....shit! This doesn't add up, wait... can he...punch life into things..that is the only logical reason I can think of it. Damn it! He's gonna connect, dodge me! SHIT!" Gold Experience connects his punch, sending Josuke flinging away, giving him more than enough time to stand up and brush up his hair, and poses at Giorno. Giorno steps forward and poses with Gold Experience, the two Jojo's trading stares once again, both of their posing lighting up the neighborhood)' ''Josuke: So! All I need to do is not get punched by you again, and I should be good right? That wouldn't happen right? Giorno: It is so easy to claim and boast stuff, I already have a plan to beat your ability, to restore correct? Josuke: Your life giving tricks won't get by me easily either! (Both pose once more as they walk toward the other. Giving stares and collide fist to fist, Crazy Diamond gets the next draw as a punch is delivered, and Gold Experience kicks the the healing stand in the chin. Giorno goes through and manages to jab Josuke himself, however before his stand can hit the hair lover, Crazy Diamond catches the punch, and begins to crush his arm, causing sharp pain to DIO's son. Giorno grunts and bears through the pain, sending a flurry of punches to Crazy Diamond, however he does not let loosen his grip, and even after all of the punches, Josuke's stand stares down Giorno's stand and releases his grip, letting a bunch of punches deliver onto him, and one more giant pulled back punch, sending wind strong enough to push cars back) Josuke: Like I said, I just need to not get punched and I am fine! Giorno: Really? Then look look all over your stand. Josuke: What!? (Josuke looks and sees that there is dirt all over his face, confused for a second, he seen looks in horror as the dirt turns into spiders, and they crawl all over Diamond. Josuke can feel the crawling all over himself and runs around frantically, he gets the idea to shake the spiders off and kill them with his stand, forgetting that if he does that the damage will be reflected right back. Crazy Diamond punches one of them, the damage being reflected right back to him, Josuke screams out in pain. He pants and looks at Giorno, as the spiders revert right back to the dirt they were. Crazy Diamond picks up a piece of rock and aims it right to Giorno's neck as Gold Experience prepares for the shock, like a bullet the rock his fired, and his stand blocks it, giving Josuke the distraction he needed in order to delivers devastating blows right onto his blonde adversary) Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles